Angels and Devils
by ShaDeau4
Summary: Tris is a blue-haloed angel. Four is a devil. They both went to school on earth, taking care of people, messing things up. But what if, the sworn mortal enemies fall in love? Would it cause disaster? Swearing from the devil's point of view.
1. Chapter 1

_**ANGELS AND DEVILS**_

Chapter 1

**Tris POV**

The alarm went off. I yawned and smiled up at the ceiling. I threw the blanket off of me and spread my wings. I started swirling around the room. Life has always been like this for me. My halo is a blue colour, but soon, I'm going to have a gold one. And how am I going to do that? I will have to go to school on Earth, and leave heaven for a while. Every angels my age leave home for a better halo.

I've packed my things a few days ago, I've never been so excited about anything before. "Breakfast's ready, honey!" My mother called. "Coming!" I shouted as I dragged my bag with me downstairs. Caleb, my brother was already downstairs, and his halo is a gleaming silver. "Good morning, Beatrice," my father and Caleb both said as they took a sip of their coffee. Mom's golden halo let off a gold light, a shiny one. "Morning sunshine," mom said, gliding to the table.

"How do you think your first day of school will be?" Caleb asked curiously. "I don't know, fun?" I said and sat down at the table. "Good luck, you two. And don't get into trouble. I'm sure you'll get through the year fine, and you'll earn your halos," mom said encouragingly. "Whatever you do, always know that we'll support you," she took my hand and Caleb's. "Okay," I smiled at her.

We finished eating breakfast, and it's time to go to the gate. Where others are also going. The first thing I wanted to do was see what the devils look like. I've heard a lot about them, but never actually saw one. We're mortal enemies and nothing's ever going to change that.

My wings flutter nervously as mom and dad accompanied us to the door. "Be good. Be brave," mom said, putting her hand on my shoulder. Dad gave the same gesture to Caleb. I hugged mom tightly and I thought I saw a scar at her neck. Angels don't have imperfection. We're flawless! I dismissed the thought and hugged my dad. "Behave," my dad whispered and we took off.

"Tris!" I hear someone shout. I spun around and saw Christina. Her halo a bright pink. "Chris!" I shouted back, hugging her tightly. We chit chat a bit until we reached the door. "What's this for?" I asked the guardian angel. "No questions. Just step through it," he said, monotone.

I bit back a remark. Besides, my parents are always telling us to behave. Caleb stepped through the door first. The minute he stepped into the door, he was gone. I hesitated but reluctantly step in. I was engulfed in a bright light. And then I was falling. I landed with a thud on concrete.

As I stand up, I saw a big-metal-moving car coming fast at me. Without thinking, I covered my face and it went right through me. I almost threw up. It was weird, I stumbled to the sidewalk. "Hello there," a deep voice greeted me. I looked up.

He has this, two red horns on his head. A sign that he's a devil, I'm sure. The same way the halo has been a sign for angels. He offered me his hand. I almost took it when he withdrew it. "You don't know anything about this do you?" he chuckled. I was dumbfounded. "They'll explain it in class. I bet I can take on any of you quickly," he said before flying off. What a rude person! He must've scored in his class, whatever their score is. He's good at being a devil, but he's such an idiot. I stretched my wings a bit, and flew in the direction of the school.

**Four POV**

The beeping of the alarm clock is fucking annoying. I smashed the snooze button. Going back to sleep is the most proper thing to do but my dad is one hell of a devil. He's an asshole and I'd really appreciate it if he didn't lash me today. Or ever. The bad thing is, I'm going to school. I'm really excited to be rid of him.

I finished packing my bag last night, and it is now lying near the door. "TOBIAS!" my dad roared from downstairs. I groaned. 16 years of life with him, he never spoke to me nicely. I guess that's what devils do, I don't even know why I thought of that. That is in our nature, and it's in me to disobey him. And that's what earned me hideous scars, mostly on my back.

I sluggishly dragged myself of the bed, ignoring the use of my sings. One day, my horn is going to be hot and big, I'm really counting to that. My friends are always commenting on my behaviour and that's bad, in a good way. I stomped downstairs and grabbed a toast. I hurriedly exited the house before my dad said anything. I was grateful he doesn't follow me out, or I'll be spending the day full of bruises and pain.

I got to the gate and went through it without listening to what the devil said. The last thing I saw from my world was him giving a slight nod. I am falling through darkness, my horns are the only fiery thing I see. I landed with a thud on the pavement. I've been here before, with my mom, before she got herself killed. I got up and brushed the dirt off me.

Just as I was stretching my wings, I heard a scream. I grinned, angels. Them and their chiming bells of a voice. An angel landed in the middle of the road. How smart of the guardian angel. I watched her. She covered her face before a large truck hit her. I guffawed and hid in the shadows. She stumbled to the pavement. Reluctantly, I went over to her. I bet this will be fun. "Hello, there," I greeted her. She stared at me. '_Didn't they tell you it's rude to stare?_' I wondered. I held out a hand. She's completely oblivious to anything that has to do with devils. She was about to take it when I pulled back.

"You don't know anything about this do you?" I chuckled. "They'll explain it in class. I bet I can take on any of you quickly," I said. I turned around and flew to the school. I'm gonna have fun this year, I thought as I flew. But that girl, she's different from others I've seen. She and her blonde hair, her blue halo, and her grey-blue eyes. I can tell she's different. _But she's pretty_ a voice echoed in my head. _Shut up! _I said to myself. But all angels are pretty, she's not any different, I assured myself. I have to make a bad impression on the teacher. I have to be the worse. I have to.

And with that, I flew around and found my room, which I will be staying for 3 years.

**Angels and Devils. This is weird, I know .But it would mean the world if you reviewed, please? Anyways, I had to make Tobias the same age, sorry for that change.**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

**Tris POV**

I reached the information desk. "I'm sorry, could you help me out?" I asked the angel. I don't know why the devils bothered to have one, it's not like they're going to be of much help. And that devil is rude and… _Keep calm, say nice things, _I told myself. The angel, Johanna, was her name, got up and glided around her desk. "This way," she led me to a long set of corridors until finally, we reached the Angel's area.

"No inviting the devils over, no meeting the devils in private, no talking to them. Come to think of it, don't even look at them," she said sternly before flying back to her desk. "Gosh, woman. I get it, it's not like I have any interest for them anyways," I whispered to myself. "I heard that," she shouted. I groaned and entered my room-to-be. Really, you don't have to use your powers all the time. The one thing angels have in common is their healing power. But they couldn't bring back the dead, but we're not going to die anytime soon, I hope.

I don't know what my specialty is yet, but I hope to find it soon. I dropped my bag next to the bed. There were two beds, side by side with a bedside table for each of it. There were two enormous wardrobes facing the bed, and the bathroom is near the entrance. It was mostly empty.

Speaking of which, I wonder who's gonna be my roommate. I waited patiently, singing and unpacking my things until I heard the door slide open. I quickly turned around.

The girl standing in front of me is slightly taller than I am. She is gorgeous, with long, wavy dark brown hair and light blue eyes. She has a violet halo. "Hi!" she greeted me, flashing a smile. She has a flirtatious smile, if you know what I mean. "I'm Marlene. You?" she asks. Incredibly friendly, that's good. "Tris," I said naturally. I never expected anyone to call me that, except Christina. "Tris, nice to meet you. How about we go hang out after this? I'm sure we'll have plenty of time to do the rest," she said enthusiastically. I nodded and continued unpacking. I sighed inwardly. She's perfect, I envy her.

Just then, Christina let herself inside. Marlene doesn't seem to mind. "What's up?" I asked, as she neared me. "Nothing. Just checking," she said shrugging. I nodded slightly and stored my bag under the bed. She nodded in Marlene's direction. "That's Mar," I said, barely able to hold myself from giving her a nickname. "Mar's a good nickname," Marlene smiled. I smiled back.

"So, later Tris and I are going out. Wanna join?" Marlene asked, looking up. "Uh, yeah sure. I'd love to!" Chris replied. "Okay, I should be going now, my roommate should be there already, my room's just next to yours if you want to come over," Chris said and went out.

"So, have you seen the devils we're competing with?" I asked, desperate to make conversation. "Yeah, I've met Zeke, somehow he's related to Uriah, my boyfriend. I mean how is that even possible? Angels and Devils are two complete different things!" Marlene said, she had this curious look on her face but she's still pretty. The conversation ended there.

I started missing my parents. What if I never get to see them again? If I didn't pass, and then the authorities decided it would be better for me to just live here? Or I'm too good and the humans needed me here? I've heard some angels do that. The thought vanished when I saw a waving hand in my face. "Time to go," Mar said.

**Four POV**

Ignoring the constant banging on the door, I took out my headphones and played the songs. Sometime later, the banger gave up and there's a big muscly guy towering over me. I took a second glance at him. At first I thought it was my father, but then I remembered him not this good-looking, and this guy has bronze-skin. "This is my room too you know, you can't just lock it!" he said, exasperated before he slumped on the bed.

"Yeah, whatever," I replied. "Hey, you're Four aren't you? Son of Marcus-" he said, I interrupted, "Yeah, and who are you? Some crazy stalker?" I said absent-mindedly. "Dude! We wrecked summer school last year remember?" he said. I do remember but it's not worth telling him. "Nope," I said coolly, still ignoring him. I turned up the volume when he started talking. Finally, he gave up.

After a while, I got bored. "Hey, let's do something," I shouted to him. "Oh, now you want to talk? You don't even know my name," he said, still reading his book. I do remember his name. It started with 'Z'. "It's Z—eus?" I asked uncertainly. He guffawed. "Close. And I'm not the father of gods. It's Zeke," he put his book down. "Let's go to the mall, I eavesdropped on some room and a couple of babes are going," Zeke headed to the door. I shrugged and went to join him.

As it is, wherever the devils are, the angels will be. I was silently hoping that, for no reason. We reached the mall, and Zeke spotted the girls immediately, on the second level. We both spread our wings and took off to the second level. We don't bother using the elevator, it wastes time. And besides, the humans can't see us, unless we change into our human form. "Hey, who is this?" a girl purred seductively. "He's um…Four," Zeke says. "Hi Four, I'm Lauren," Lauren said, walking nearer, I backed up. "I need to go find something," I told Zeke before walking off hurriedly.

I breathe a sigh of relief. As I walked, taking out this technology the devils make similar to the ones they call 'phones'. I really think they just bought it here, and sold it more expensive to us. I walked with no purpose until I bumped into someone. A current electricity jolts through me, forcing a cry out of me. Fortunately for me, the bumper also got it and she was screaming with pain.

"What the hell happened?!" I asked, enraged. I got up, and looked at her. She was rubbing her head, her blonde hair cascading. She got up too. "I'm really sorry," she said, looking at me. "Yeah, you'd better be," I said. I don't care if we break the veto, I've done it once and I don't mind doing it twice. Just using my instinct, I raised my hand and slapped her hard on the cheek. The shock of electricity didn't come, except the ones coming from her watery-bright eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

**Four POV**

"N-No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that," the words tumbled out of my mouth. Am I afraid of her, or the effect it will have on her? "But look on the bright side, I've never apologized before," I chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. "There is no bright side," she said venomly. Her eyes turned dark, her face has 'dangerous' written all over it. I'm shaking, I can't believe it but I am. I raised a hand for a truce but she was already beating me to death! That is, if I'm going to die sooner, and at the hands of an angel? That is absurd!

She won't stop, she started scratching next and my face stings, blood oozing. "Okay, Tris, that's enough," her two friends pulled a squirming her off of me. At first she was wild, then she relaxed a bit. "What'd I do?" she asks innocently and smiling. I stared at her in surprise. Surely a body that small can't be that vicious, but you never know. "You just tortured me to death," I muttered. "You don't look dead to me," she said, flashing a smile. Is it me or is she as mean as a devil?

"Apologize," her short-haired friend whispered. "Sorry," she said, grinning as if nothing just happened. I might want to knock the smile off her face! "Go on, heal him," her other friend urged. "I'm not going to do that! Why would I do that?" she asked with bewilderment. "We can't touch him. We didn't break the veto. And besides, your parents wouldn't want to-" "Okay, fine. I'll do it," she said reluctantly and went over to me. "Just, close your eyes," she said. I could say this is the first time I obeyed someone.

She put both her hands on either of my cheeks. I could feel the warmth flowing out of her hands. From deep within me, I feel totally relaxed. And the pain is slowly disappearing. I had the urge to touch her but I think that will earn me some pretty big bruises. After like a minute after that, she dropped her hands. I opened my eyes, her face was bright red. "I'm Christina," the tan-skinned girl said. "That's Marlene," Christina pointed to the one with the flirtatious smile. She's pretty. But I don't really want to know who they are.

I heard a flutter of wings, coming towards me. Christina nudged the blonde girl with her elbow. "I'm….."

Lauren emerged next to me. "Four honey, where have you been? We've been looking all over for you!" she said before kissing me full on the lips.

"Leaving," I heard the blonde one say. Seriously, that long to finish a sentence? "Oh, why are you here goody-two shoes?" Lauren sneered. "None of your beeswax, slut," Christina spat at her. They picked up their shopping bags and chased after blonde. I pushed Lauren out of the way and went to the bathroom. My lips were smeared with lipstick. I quickly washed them off. I replayed the scene in my head, and stared at my reflection in the mirror. What just happened?

**Tris POV**

"Leaving," I finish my sentence. Christina said his name is Four. That slutty girl was smooching like there's no tomorrow! It was disgusting! I wasn't jealous, I'm just not accustomed to see people kiss, I've never seen anyone kiss before. _Are you really not jealous?_ I asked myself. I brushed the thought away as I was walking exiting the mall, Mar and Chris hot on my heels.

I looked at my hand, examining the half-star that marked my palm. It was a sign I broke the veto. But why half? _Maybe the other half is on his. _I flew to the school, my friends trailing me. We didn't really buy anything, just some shoes. I got to the room and sat on my bed. All the flying is making me tired.

Mar and Christina entered. "What in heaven's name is wrong with you?" Marlene asked in horror. "You don't just beat up a devil and you never walked out of a mall suddenly! I admit, you knocked him pretty good. But seriously, what's wrong?" Christina said all in one breath. "Nothing, really. Just DON'T tell my parents, okay?" I said. They both nodded. I gave a slight nod too, glad I could trust them. "Hey, Mar, I want to see your boyfriend. Is he here?" I said, smiling. She nodded and gave a huge grin. "Yes, let's go," she ran out of the room, leaving us. "She runs fast," Christina observed. "And so I've noticed," I said and dashed out of the room after her.

We arrived, Marlene just knocked on the door. She was grinning stupidly. I wonder how love could have an effect like that to everyone. After a while, the door opened. "Marleney baby!" she was lifted off her feet and was spinning around with a bronze-skinned guy. He was tall, not to mention handsome. But I really can't be hitting on my friend's boyfriends. It sounds like what a devil would do. _Didn't you just acted like a devil at the mall? _The question popped out, out of nowhere. I clenched my teeth, was it really that bad? I mean, at least I healed him. And he didn't even heal me, not like he would if he can, but I know he can't and he won't.

"Hi, I'm Uriah," they broke away from the hug. "Tris," I said, shaking his hand. "Christina," she said, shaking once with him. "So, what brings you all here?" he asked, clasping his hands in front of him. His halo was a pretty black colour. It was peculiar that something black could catch my eye. "Why's yours black?" I asked suddenly. Uriah raised an eyebrow. "You can't just ask people why their halos are black, Tris," he grinned. "Come on, get inside."

"Hello," Uriah's roommate was lying on the bed. "Uh, that is Will," Uri said, shuffling uncomfortably. "He's too smart for his own good," I heard Uri whisper. I stifled a laugh, it sounded more like a snort. "What?" Will raised an eyebrow. I gave him a huge grin. He rolled his eyes.

"So, let's talk. You wanna know why my halo is black, I'll tell you. Swear on the angel you won't tell anyone," Uri said quietly. The three of us zipped our mouths shut. When we swear on the angel, it gives off a really big meaning. Some said we'll get punished if we just messed with the angel's name but I never dared to. "My mom, Hana, used to guard this little boy when he was 16. She was 16 at the moment. When she completed her courses, she was, of course, rewarded a really bright gold halo tinged with white. I remember her telling me she was the best at her time," Uri said with a proud smile.

"Then…?"I asked impatiently. "Oh, right. Then the higher ranked angels, the-one-we-never-talk-about, said that she's really good that she has to stay on Earth and watch over the young boy until he's older, like 28 or something. And others, for that matter. The humans really needed their help, there was a catastrophe. Antonio was the boy's name. So she did, and slowly, she fell in love. There's this one rule where it says it's illegal to fall in love with mortals, right? She married him anyways, turns out that guy was cast out from the pits of hell for being too nice at five. That earned her a good spot in Timbo for marrying a devil. You know what they always say; once a devil, always a devil. So, that's why I got this black halo," Uriah said, still proud.

"Zeke has one too?" Mar asked slowly. "Oh, no. His horns are just a dull yellow tinged with a little black," he said. "That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard. Seriously, you don't actually think that we'd fall for that, did you?" I eyed him. "Oh, why is that so?" he asked. "It doesn't make any sense. Don't you think that if she did have a baby with Antonio, it would be Zeke and he'd be the one with black horns, and your halo would be the one tinged with black. And that's ridiculous, even how nice a devil is, they won't be cast out of hell," I said, shaking my hand. "I told you it was a stupid story! Glad someone agrees with me," Will jumped out of bed.

"You're good, Tris," Uriah grinned. My mouth tugged at the corners. "I get that a lot," I said self-consciously. "But the story's true though. Just that I'm the one with a yellow halo, I kind of dyed it," he said and winked too Marlene. Mar blushed. "I didn't know you could dye your halo," I said, holding mine. "Well, you don't really know everything," Uri shrugged and hugged Mar from behind.

In the next second, they were making out. "Ughhh, Chris, let's go. I can't watch," I said and pulled on empty air. Where's Christina? I looked around the room and guess what, Will and Chris were smooching! They barely knew each other, it's a stupid thing to do! And it's our first day here, this room must be cursed for whoever enters it will end up kissing someone. I shuddered at the thought and ran away from the room as fast as I could.

As I put distance between me and that room of horror, I wondered. Did Hana really break the rules, falling in love with the devil and stuff?

**Thanks for the completely awesome reviews! And honestly, I am hiding in the shadows, afraid someone would stab me in the eye. With a butter knife. I hope to upload soon! Thanks again! **


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

**Four POV**

I lied on the bed, facing the wall. I looked at the full star on my palm. It's a sign I broke the veto. I sighed. Zeke burst in, laughing. I looked at him, using an annoyed look. "Dude, you should have seen….What's wrong?" he asked, suddenly realizing my mood is different. I looked at his horns. "Why is it black?" I asked curiously.

"Seriously? Like you've never seen one. Okay, you haven't. It's a long story," he sighed. I raised an eyebrow. "Fine," he gave in and launched into his story. His mother married a human and somehow he ended up with these black horns. "Meaning whoever marries a human will get those?" I asked, interested. He shrugged. "I have a fraternal twin who happens to be an angel," he muttered. It must've been pretty embarrassing being him. "That is sick!" I said. He stared at me. I raised my hands in surrender. "What's that?" he asked, pointing to my right palm. He widened his eyes in horror. "You didn't!" he exclaimed.

I scratched the back of my neck and muttered something unintelligible. "Oh, hell. What is wrong with you? That blonde girl?" he asked. I slowly nodded. "Now, that's sick."

I sighed and propped myself against the headboard. I fiddled with my thumbs, that's a bad habit. "So, ready for school tomorrow?" Zeke asked, his eyes on the screen of his laptop. I shrugged. "Ready as ever," I grinned.

**Tris POV**

I wandered around the corridors, careful not to cross the line of Angels and Devils. Without knowing, I ended in front of the Challenge Room. I've heard that the one winning the challenge would have the kid we're guarding to themselves for one whole day. The loser can interfere but it would be hard. The teacher would explain further, I hope. I can't really get the hang of it.

I looked at the orange-painted doors. There were five on each side. I am curious as to how it works. I heard a snicker from behind me. "Look who's here?" the voice said. I turned around and came face to face with the devil. She was 5 inches taller than me, but slightly shorter than Four. She had black hair, and pretty but a bitch.

"Have a problem with that?" I asked, crossing my arms. She was with her two girlfriends and two guys. All of them looked pretty scary, with piercings that covers their face. "What? Too scared to face an angel alone so you made a pack?" I challenged her. She sneered.

In the next second I was lifted off my feet and thrown hard at the other end, knocking my head. I forced myself up, not letting her get the satisfaction. Quite a power she got there. I think my head's bleeding but I know it'll heal soon. I put my hand to my head, a little dizzy from the impact.

"You about done yet? Or are you a little …. stiff?" The one with piercings covering his face said. "No, are you?" I smirked. Their laugh died. They stared daggers at me. I grinned despite my bleeding head. One of them attempted another attack but I shielded myself with the use of my wings. Wings get kind of handy in fights.

Surprisingly, I was suddenly glowing, my light blinding them. I touched my halo, desperate to get some help. 5 against one? That's hardly even fair! Plus, I am kind of petite. I rubbed my hands to keep myself warm.

Drained of energy, I slid down to the floor, leaving them an opportunity. Again, I closed myself inside my wings as they sent violent attacks my way. I could feel my wings weakening. I gasped for air. Unknowingly, my shield opened, leaving me exposed.

That should teach me not to mess with devils. Slowly, I lose my consciousness. Everything went black within seconds.

**Four POV**

The star on my hand got hot and it was giving out an amber glow. I looked at it in horror, what does it mean?

"Four! They're having a fight with an angel! Let's go," Zeke shouted in my ear. Not the first day of school and they're already fighting? I shook my head and walked out after him. We were headed for the challenge room.

My heart dropped as I saw her lying on the floor, but they aren't stopping. Are they trying to kill her? "Tris!" A voice shouted and rushed to her side, protecting them both with his wings. _So that's her name._ I looked around as more angels came swooping down to them. They were much more powerful together than us devils.

"Guys, stop," I ordered them. Being the son of one of the most powerful devil comes in handy sometimes. They all stopped. "What in heaven's name did you do to her?!" Christina shouted. "Stop with the things you angels always say," Lauren replied.

"We will if you stop using dirty words," Marlene shot back. "You guys are so slow, she was knocked out long ago," Lauren said dismissively. "What?!" all of them shouted. I almost shouted myself, but I know better. "You…..fucking coward!" the guy holding her yelled.

"Stop being over-protective, I didn't know she's into someone like you," I answered coolly. "She's my sister!" his voice got louder. I shuffled my feet. They all went silent. Tired of all the fighting, I assume, they all went back to their place. I bit my lip. I couldn't help but feel guilty. I could've gotten here sooner.

"Let's go to my room," Lauren touched my shoulder. "Don't touch me," I muttered and clenched my fists. Lauren pulled away. She must've noticed my sudden change of mood, I'm not surprised. I walk away before I start another fight with the devils next.

I wandered through the corridors. This feeling I've never had before started since I saw Tris. _I'm not turning into a softy, not in a million years. _Thoughts on what would happen soon filled my head.

**I just wanted it to be a filler but it turned out like this. It sucks, yeah I know. Reviews? No? Okay… ~Shadeau4**


	5. Chapter 5

**It would be harder to know what happens to either Tris or Tobias when they're both not around each other so I was thinking of writing different POVs occasionally. Tell me what you think of it ;) Oh, and I can't believe I wrote 4 whole chapters just as an introduction! That is so weirdddd**

CHAPTER 5

**Caleb POV**

_What have I done? _I promised mom and dad I'd look out for her. But here, she is, lying in the infirmary. Angels normally heal fast but the damage was severe in this case. Stupid devils. I held her hand, silently praying she shows me some sign saying she's okay. Her hand was limp and cold. I looked at her.

She always looks peaceful, even now. My sweet baby sister. I covered my face with my free hands, letting the tears fall. I'm not a weeper… I just can't stand it. Why her of all angels? I was slowly dozing off when I heard a noise outside.

Getting up, I prepared myself for unwanted fights. Turns out it was just Christina. "Sorry to disturb you. You should get some rest. Tomorrow is the first day of school after all," she smiled. "Are you gonna stay up all night?" I asked, looking at her in an elder brother sort-of-way. "Nah, I'm good," she grinned and went in to sit next to Tris.

Tris is so lucky to be having a friend as nice as her. Good to know my little sister at least knows how to choose friends wisely. I sleepily guided myself to my room. My roommate, Robert, is already snoring.

***Pagebreak***

**Tris POV**

"Tris?" I was shaken awake by Christina. "5 more minutes," I muttered. "We're going to get late. Please, it's your first day," Christina said softly. I bolt straight up and a searing pain went through me. "What happened?" I asked, rubbing my head. "No time to worry about that. You should probably get ready," she said and helped pull me up. "Thanks," I smiled.

"No biggie. I think I'm going to get going. Sorry," she said. "Yeah, no worries," I managed a painful smile. Christina looked worried but she rushed out of the room. I gasped in pain as I try to stand. It was shortly before sunrise, why is Christina in such a hurry? I took a deep breath and tried to heal myself.

It worked just a bit though. After several tries, I gave up and ignored the pain as I started to test my wings. The flight back to my room was painful and it took me 20 minutes. I got ready as quick as I can and put on my lucky jeans and a ruffled up dress. I don't feel like exposing myself too much today.

I sighed and walked limply to the cafeteria, getting breakfast. Christina and the others are gathered around a table, chatting. "Look who's back," I heard a familiar snicker from a table at the far end. I closed my eyes and take deep breaths, ordering myself to be patient. "Not so cocky today huh? Not surprised, you don't want to get your butt kicked again do ya, little girl?" the pierced guy shouted. _He's trying to make you angry. Don't give him the satisfaction. _I put on my best smile and looked over at them. "Hello," I waved enthusiastically.

Their jaws dropped open. I smirked as I walked to my table. _That should do it. _My friends all laughed. "Didn't think she'd fall for that did you?" Uriah shouted. We all laughed as we stared at the devils giving off death glares. One particular devil didn't seem too interested. Too interested in himself I suppose.

***Pagebreak***

I got into class just as the bell rings. "Good Morning. I'm Professor Griffin, and I will teach you about Human Guarding for the rest of the year," a really tall man said. He looked at all of us over his spectacles. "He looks like my gramps," Uriah whispered. I stifled a laugh. "Mr Pedrad, I heard that," Professor Griffin said loud enough for us to hear. Hiding back my laugh now was torture. The look on Uriah's face was priceless! "Smile," I said before snapping a picture.

The others laugh. Professor Griffin looked indifferent. "Now, each of you will be assigned with a kid and a devil. On to the rules; each time before you go to your subject, go to the challenge room. There, you must decide whether you or your opponent should pick a challenge. Whatever you do, try to win. No cheating. Whoever wins gets to be with the kid for the day. No interfering, unless necessary. Be with your subject at all times. You'll be assigned later. And most importantly, NO BREAKING THE VETO," Professor Griffin's voice hardened at the last note. I bit my lip and looked down at the floor.

I could feel the professor's eyes on me. "That's all you have to do now. Any questions will be answered after class," he said before moving to a board. Uriah was slowly dozing off, Christina was texting. I put my head on my hand as I struggled to pay attention.

I ended up sketching. I looked at front and the professor is still babbling on about human nature and how to handle them. I wanted to yawn so badly my eyes start to water. I put my pencil down and looked at my sketchbook. I didn't know I could sketch, it was pretty. It looks like a unicorn.

After hours of talking and students falling asleep, the bell saved us. I smiled myself, but then I had to put up with this for the whole year, and this is early January I mean can you believe that? I packed my bag and headed for the cafeteria for lunch.

Christina, Uriah and Marlene were barely awake as they walked out of class sluggishly. "Miss Prior?" the professor said. I reluctantly turned around. "Don't worry, it won't take long," he assured me. I dropped the bag and took a seat. "I see you have great potential and I am so sorry to put you with the worst devil, but it seems like you'd handle them better than anyone else," he said apologetically. "Yeah, don't worry. I don't mind," I said. I got up and turned to exit. "Do keep in mind that you're not like others," he said as I closed the door behind me. _I get that a lot, people saying I'm different and things. _

I got to the cafeteria. Mar, Uri and Chris were all having a good time, laughing their heads off. Just a few minutes ago they were like living zombies. "The bell's gonna ring in another 10 minutes. Hurry up Tris!" Christina said. I don't really feel like eating.

The bell sounded through the cafeteria. We rushed to next class; defence. We got to the spacious class. "Close the door. I'm Cara and I will be demonstrating on how to defend yourself against devil alike," Cara said, her golden hair pulled into a tight ponytail. "This way, you won't get beaten up like one of you did yesterday," she smirked as she looks at me. My cheeks were burning red. I licked my dry lips and try not to care.

The others were dead serious, good thing they didn't laugh. I don't need another reason to be mad. "Com'ere Will," Cara said. I noticed they had the same crease between the eyebrows and gold hair. They're siblings. Will walked confidently to her sister.

By the looks of it, both are equally ready for a fight. "Don't go too soft on me," Will chuckled. "Oh I won't," Cara smiled, something glinted in her eyes. I waited patiently and the next moment, Will was on the floor at the opposite floor. "Since it's the devil we're fighting against, no touching. What I did to Will here is very complex. Not all angels can do it, but you can try. It has something to do with your mind. I don't really know how to teach you, but you'll know you can do it when you do it," she said clapping her hands. Gosh, woman. The why are you our trainer?

I focused on Cara and something clicked. She was slumped against the wall. "Who did that?" she asked in a daze. By the look on her face, it must've really hurt. I bit my lip, feeling guilty. "Nice job, girl," she said and smiled. She had the devilish smile as I widened my eyes in horror.

First there was nothing. Then there's this excruciating pain in my head. I screamed, all eyes on me. I touched my head and continued screaming. Flashes of images I never dreamed off showed up. "What are you doing?!" I felt a pair of arms around me. The pain, I couldn't take it anymore. Tears were coming fast. "I didn't do anything," Cara said as I saw her running towards me.

My half-star started to burn. "No!" I screamed as I saw a pair of arms grab me before I was wrapped in darkness.

**Four POV**

I got into my seat and put my headphones on as the teacher started talking. She was showing us a slideshow about humans and what to do. Oh please, like we don't know. I'd know what to do even if I don't go to school. This is just a waste of time.

Hours passed. Finally, the bell rang, signalling the end of Human Confusing. "Four," the teacher stopped me. "What? I said, still heading to the door. "You're going to do well," she said. "I know," I replied and walked out.

***Pagebreak***

We were in fighting class and suddenly my hand was blazing. It hurts like hell, reminding me of my monstrous father. I blew my hand, desperate to get rid of the invisible fire. Peter took advantage of me, punching my jaw. I heard a crack. What a coward. I knocked him to the ground hard. The pain didn't go, I've felt worse before so it's easy to just ignore yet another pain.

Next was transforming. It was just a 30-minute class, giving us instructions on how to transform into human. It was easy, just contract your wings and touch your horns. There's nothing to worry about. I can't wait to kick some angel butt today. I strolled out of the school, the picture of my subject in one hand. It was a 13 year old boy with dark hair and brown eyes called Tom. It didn't take long to find him.

I got a good look at him and waited for my opponent. Minutes passed and I got tired. My phone vibrated in my pocket. "Four, your angel isn't coming. You go on a head," a manly voice said and ended the call. "First day with my subject with no angel to bother," I chuckled and followed Tom as he was up to something. All the while I don't even have to make him do bad things, he made the decision himself.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

**Tris POV**

"Tris?" Someone shook me awake. I opened my eyes, blinded by the light. Sitting next to me was a large and broad guy with dark brown eyes and thick eyebrows. He has a kind face, but I feel uneasy. I touched my head absently. I am back in the infirmary.

"What happened?" I ask, rubbing my aching head. "You fainted during defence. I-I carried you here," he said barely audible. His cheeks flushed as he stared down at the floor. It was getting awkward by the second. Finally, he got up and said, "Some of them came to check on you while you were still out."

He headed for the door. "What's your name again?" I asked, embarrassed. "Al," he smiled. "Thanks," I managed to respond with a weak smile. He shut the door softly behind him. _Well that was awkward. _

I lied back down, rubbing my hands together. I hummed to myself until I heard the door open. "Hi," Caleb entered. I smiled. "Why are you always blacking out?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "I didn't do it on purpose," I replied.

He sighed. "Is there something you're not telling me?" he asked. I thought for a moment. As a matter of fact, there were loads I didn't want to tell him. "Nope," I lied. He nodded slightly. "Beatrice," he said. He sounded tired. "Caleb," I mimicked his tone and pursed my lips.

He shot me a look. "I'll be going. Oh, and the prof wanted me to tell you that your subject made the wrong decision today. Of course, with no angel around," he said. _Great, I failed on the first day. _I sighed as he walked out.

***Pagebreak***

I exited the infirmary quiet as a mouse, unnoticed by the nurse who wasn't there. I was careful not to flap my wings too hard. On the way to the angel's area, I bumped, yet again, into someone. I groaned as I recovered from the fall.

**Four POV **

"What the hell is wrong with you and bumping into angels?!" she asked frustrated. "Hey, the first one wasn't my fault," I defended myself. "Oh yeah. As if. What are you even doing here? Sneaking around, people might think you're up to something," she said, brushing imaginary dirt off of her.

I rolled my eyes. "I might ask the same," I crossed my arms. "I was from the infirmary," she said as-a-matter-of-factly. "As if I care," I replied. "You asked you f…." she stopped there. Tris cleared her throat.

"I'd better get going," she mumbled and entered the angel area. I let my hands fall to my sides. "What an annoying little angel," I shook my head and walked the rest of the way to my favourite spot.

***Pagebreak***

I am now sitting near the fountain north of the school. My mother and I used to go here. I sat on the grass, observing my surrounding. I twiddled my thumbs, looking anywhere but my watch. I wish I could freeze time. Being here with Evelyn was better than anything else.

To be honest, I don't really know where the devils go when they 'die'. I plucked the dandelions around me. I heaved a sigh. I lied down on my back, still looking at the clouds. It's a weird way to use my time, but I'm happy doing this. I feel somewhat relaxed, knowing at times my mother would be looking down at me from evil heaven.

**Christina POV**

I was just hanging out in Tris' and Mar's room when the door slid open revealing a red-faced Tris. I jumped off her bed and walked to her. "What's wrong?" I asked. She waved my hands away and made her way to her bed.

She plopped herself down and let out a sigh. "Just a little tired," she answered, running her fingers through her hair. I sat down next to her. "Oh, I have so much to tell you!" I said.

I started with what happened when Al carried her to the infirmary. People won't stop talking about how Al is deeply in love with Tris but she's oblivious to it. And then there was my first assignment on my human; Ellis. My opponent is a tank called Molly and I won the fight in the challenge room which is racing.

I was laughing so hard when I told her about the time Molly drove right into a boulder, not to mention she didn't even know how to cheat. It must be really embarrassing being a devil with no cheating skills.

By the time I got to the part about what Ellis did, Tris was already curled into a ball, breathing steadily. I smiled as I looked at her small figure. I covered her with the blanket and got up. I went to my room next door, the one I'm sharing with Myra; a mousy brown haired girl.

She was already sleeping soundly by the time I changed into my pyjamas. Replaying the events of the day, and with a final smile, I call it a day.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

**Tris POV**

The sound of my alarm clock blared through the room. I screamed at the sound. It was shocking. That one minute you were sleeping peaceful and was awoken to the beepings. Being the angel I am, I'm supposed to wake up all happy and stuff, but I couldn't bring myself to do that right now.

I had a dream last night that I couldn't quite recall what it was about. Marlene gave a not-so-loud scream and got up too. Her hair wasn't a mess, like I'd imagine them to. Since she's that perfect, I do expect at least some flaw and it's perfectly safe to say that I'm disappointed.

I sighed and switched it off. I envy the perfect curls worn by Mar at this moment and mentally slapped myself.

Getting up was harder than Mar made it seem. I had to really stretch up my wings in order to use it, whereas Mar was having the time of her life, doing things with ease. I've never had this problem before and I'm assuming it has something to do with the day. A sign of bad luck.

I sighed and used my legs. Mar insisted I take a shower first and I'm in no mood for things like 'you first!' and giggling and stuff.

The hot water relaxes what little muscle I have. Strange thing for angels, our wings don't seem to get wet. Not that I'm complaining, just curious to know why.

As I was brushing my hair, I couldn't help but wonder if the halos ever actually mean anything? I mean like, eventually most will get gold ones so it won't have meant anything except for some essence, and no one's ever explained the halos.

That's the question I've had in mind while having breakfast. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore and blurted out the question faster than you could say 'jumping pack of baboons'. Uriah, Chris, Mar, Caleb, Al and some others stared at me wide-eyed.

"I've never even thought about the question and I don't have to. It's just nothing you should be curious about," Caleb said, shocked. I rolled my eyes at him and looked at them. They just shook their head and mumbled something unintelligible. I pursed my lips and stuffed my mouth with my oat.

Chris put a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry. We never have to worry about something that small," she said comfortingly. As if. "The question's been bothering me the whole morning," I murmured. And Caleb's not helping by siding them.

I groaned as I dumped the bowl in the basin and speed-walked my way to my class. It was a matter of time until the class was filled and they started having conversations until Prof Griffin entered the room with a smug look. Why am I not surprised?

Just with the look on his face, the entire class fell silent. Even Uriah, who I doubt would even stay quiet for 30 seconds. The prof cleared his throat and opened his mouth. "First of all, I'd like to congratulate on those who succeeded in guiding your subjects in the right path on the first day. Not many can do that and I'm giving all of you an A+," he babbled on. My eyes widened. Not even a week and I failed to keep up. I looked around the class and am not surprised to see my friends having goofy grins plastered to their face. Caleb looked unaffected. Al was staring at his feet, the others mumbled things and I'm just here, biting my lip.

"You'd have to work hard to catch up, young Tris," the prof said. I stared up at his gold eyes. I gave a nervous laugh and nod my head once. He seems satisfied by my reply and went on.

It took every ounce of my energy to pay attention. No one could blame me for dozing off at times, though. It is seriously not my fault he's teaching boring things. I sighed. "What was that Miss Prior?" his voice sounded through the whole class.

My eyes snapped open and I felt my cheek turn red. "N-nothing," I stammered. "I thought so," he said and returned to the whiteboard. I looked back to see Uriah trying to hide back his laugh. He didn't succeed, to tell you the least.

I rolled my eyes and paid attention the rest of the class. This could possibly be in the list of worst + embarrassing things to ever happen in my entire not-so-long life.

**Four POV**

When I walked into the cafeteria my eyes searched naturally for Tris. Not that I care, I just wanted to see her. "Ooooh what's the bad boy looking for? Trouble?" Zeke teased. I hit him in the shoulders. "Don't," I muttered.

They can't even stop talking. I shoved my earphones and turned up the volume. And soon, I was singing along to Curse by Imagine Dragons. Lauren sang along but I ignored her. Who's to say I like her? Because I most definitely hate her.

She had latched on to my other arm like a leech when we exited the cafeteria. She just won't take the hint I don't like her. I sighed as I failed to pry her arms off of me. The walk to the classroom wasn't quiet, just as you've guessed.

Being in a noisy atmosphere ain't really that bad. The noise didn't die down when the teacher entered too.

Not long, the babbling starts. After class, she stopped me yet again. She congratulated me on my success yesterday. "Yeah, don't underestimate me," I muttered. "I'm not, Four," she smiled. Awh, she's too nice.

"Don't bother…." I didn't know her name. I'm sure she must've mentioned it sometime yesterday. "Felicia," she held out her hand. Not devilish at all. I shook it once and walked to the challenge room.

I was having thoughts about Earth, and how I'm gonna make the best student. I am so confident. I stopped walking when I saw the all-too familiar blond head leaning against a wall. "What are you doing here?" we asked in unison.

She waited for me to answer though, and by the looks of it, she's not gonna be answering my questions first. I sighed. "I'm waiting for my opponent," I told her.

Her eyes widened in horror. I mentally groaned. She's my fucking opponent! Can't things have gone worse?

She let out a breath and faced the door. I smirked. "You don't know how to use it, don't ya?" I said playfully. She rolled her eyes. I thought of having her eyes stay that way and hid a laugh. She looked up at me and raised an eyebrow. I mimicked her. And she rolled her eyes.

Seriously woman, stop it. It's not attractive. I now realize that we're only a few centimetres from touching. I bit my lip and focused on setting the challenge room. "You pick first," I said 'gentlemanly'.

She touched her cheek and looked thoughtful. "How about…"

**Sorry for the incredibly late update! The latest, I should say. But I've been having problems with my account and I've been wrapped up in too many books. Oh, and school's starting soon. Wish me luck! Thanks **


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

**Tobias POV**

I started trembling. "What the….?" I yelled out a number of profanities. I'm seriously gonna get back at her. Of all the things she chose it was rock climbing. The first to get to the top would be the winner. "What's wrong? Devil afraid of heights?" she giggled.

She was so high up, nearly at the top and I'm still just a few feet from the ground. I'm not afraid of heights, it just makes me super uncomfortable. I clenched my jaw. _Stupid angels. _I'd cheat but I she made this challenge with wings unusable. "I'm going to regret this," I muttered under my breath.

A few minutes later, we were back in the challenge room. "I win!" she shouted in my ear. "Ow!" I covered my ears. Damn she's annoying! "You did, now get out of here," I snapped. She grinned and skipped out the door.

Stupid motherfucker. I don't think anyone is ever as stupid as me to lose to an angel. Maybe that just about sums everyone. They do have an advantage, I think. Being flawless and so darn annoying. I looked down at my palm and noticed the star fading.

I let out a sigh of relief. It was embarrassing walking around with that thing like a tattoo. The sign is the exact opposite of cool, if it was dragon-shaped I wouldn't have minded a bit. I shoved my hands in my pockets and walked out of the room.

_Keep an eye on the subject, stupid, _a voice sounded. _Thanks for that_

**Tris POV**

I won the challenge! I mean, how awesome is that? First challenge and luck is siding with me. As I turned a corner, I bumped into someone. I spoke too soon. Come to think of it, I do have a knack to knock into anyone, for that matters.

"Sorry," I mumbled. I continued to walk and don't even bother looking up at the victim but I caught a flash of blonde hair. Strangely, I don't recall seeing any blondie around here, or maybe I have. I shrugged it away and exited the school grounds.

If I remember correctly, Tom doesn't live too far away. I flew the rest of the way to his house. I came to a stop just as he shut the door behind him. He's good looking and taller than me. And 13. Okay, that's the thing that got my thoughts on hold.

He looks like a good boy… I just followed him as he cycled through the neighbourhood. He stopped in front of a mansion and snickered. _Uh oh, this is not good._

I quickly transformed into my human form, thank god transforming to human form comes with its own choice of clothes. Right now I'm wearing something someone would wear for a run, an ipod in hand. I walked quietly behind him. He took out something, I'm guessing it's a picklock. I quickly ran straight into him, on purpose. We both fell on the ground , he dropped the picklock in the process.

"What…..?" I'm 100 percent sure he was about to swear. I landed on his back and quickly brushed myself as I got up. His eyes landed on me and he stared. _It's rude to stare. _

His cheeks turned a bit red. "What were you doing?" I asked innocently. "I… was just…" his words were lost as he struggled to think of something appropriate. "I'm really sorry, I was doing a 30-minute jog and…" I showed him the ipod. He nodded, understanding.

"I've never seen you before," he said, scratching his head. "Yeah, I'm new. I should get going," I said, eager to go. I jogged a few meters out before he yelled the word 'wait'. If he really thinks I'm going to flirt with a 13-year old boy, he's wrong.

"Flirting with the subject isn't in the game, angel," a deep voice stopped me. I turned around and saw Four. "I wasn't," I rolled my eyes. "Oh yeah. If you haven't noticed, you're still blushing," he chuckled.

I touched my cheeks nervously and turned to walk away from him.

**Sorry! Homework. Homework. School. No life. Sorry for the extremely short chapter! I'll make it up to you guys, I will! **


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

**Tris POV**

Stupid Four. But look on the bright side, I did win the challenge today, not that it requires too much skill. As long as you're a girl, I guess anything's possible haha. Flying back to the school took me forever, maybe because I wasn't really flying fast enough.

I'm sure I'm slower than a snail. Maybe it's bad of me to compare myself with what god made, but who cares anyways?

As I landed in front of the school, again I wondered about our world and Earth. Surely they must have noticed this building or something? Stupid me and my stupid thoughts. I let out a heavy sigh and pushed open the double glass doors.

I just bought a new shirtdress that goes with my shoes! Who says angels couldn't look stylish? I was humming a tune I heard at the mall the other day. Human music was really interesting compared to what us angels call 'music'.

They're just chiming bells ringing and it was never fun to listen to that. It is really annoying and it didn't help that Christina had all the 'songs' on her playlists. God, I'd surely put that as another reason why I like Earth so much.

The speaker set up in the corridors sounded. I patiently waited as I heard the shuffling of papers. "Attention to all students. There would be a 3-day holiday starting tomorrow, as you've all known. Marking the day the angels and devils come to a disagreement. Every subjects would also have to make their own decisions, that means no need for the guardians to be present."

I was fist pumping! Yes! I really do need to clear my mind of school stuffs or I would've gone cuckoo. A smile was plastered to my face as I headed back to my room. _What plans do I have in mind?_

Unfortunately, Chris made the decision for me. She already packed my things in a bag. "What are you doing?" I asked as I entered the room. "We're going away, silly," she giggled as if it's the most obvious thing. Maybe it is…

"Where to?" I asked again. I've noticed even Marlene was ready for the trip only I didn't know about. "It's just a 3 days 2 nights trip, we're leaving now and will be back by Thursday. Friday is still off, and the weekends are also off so no worries dear," Marlene said. "Okay. But seriously, where are we going? The suspense is killing me!" I said. Christina giggled. "We're going to….

**Four POV**

"Dudes we're leaving!" Zeke exclaimed. Peter and Eric were hanging around in our room. "Where to?" I asked absently. "I don't know, somewhere fun, duh," Zeke stated like it's the most obvious thing ever. I'm always asking the obvious, that doesn't make me stupid though.

"There's a place south from here that my man owned. Everything we ever need will be there!" Zeke exclaimed excitedly. _Yay. _I groaned, I'm in no mood for packing.

"Okay, just until this Thursday right? I need to get back here soon," I said. He raised an eyebrow. "What could you possibly want to do here?" Peter asked, eyes still glued to the screen of his phone. I shrugged and started throwing clothes into my bag.

"We're leaving in 30 minutes," Zeke told everyone. Me and Eric nodded. Peter on the other hand, didn't move an inch. What the fuck was he looking at? I crept silently behind him and peered over his shoulder. He was stalking…an angel? A blonde angel? Tris is the only blondie…oh.

I have half a mind to punch him but instead, I just yelled in his ear. "Get your ass up and go pack! We're leaving with or without you!"

He jumped half a foot in the air and covered is phone. _Too late for that, _I thought. I saw that, and it would be embarrassing if others know he's stalking a fucking angel. "Sheesh, no need to get your panties in a twist," he snickered.

Before I could do some physical damage to him, he took off. Believe me, it was the smartest thing he did since I knew him. Who would've thought devils could possibly be that stupid? Our transport came not too long after and everyone was ready. _Goodbye school. _No need to get all emotional. Scratch that. _Haha just kidding, fuck you school!_

**Tris POV**

"Where in Heaven's name are we?" I asked. I'm not entirely an expert in reading maps of this world but I know each and every inch of heaven. It's not really that hard to remember. It is huge! And I've only explored halfway through heaven. I haven't really got enough time to travel more, my parents later developed into 'selflessnesses', if the word exists.

We were in our human form, because Christina and Marlene said it would be more fun. "Be patient, darling," Christina said. "We're not there yet." She piled all our bags in a boat and motioned for us to come in. Marlene got in easily and I tripped on the wet surface of the dock. Fortunately, Chris caught me or my butt would've suffered.

"Do you even know how to drive a boat?" I asked uncertainly. "You underestimate me way too much. I'm hurt," Christina put her hand on her heart and sniffed. I rolled my eyes. "Drama queen," I muttered. She laughed. "Of course I do! Even if I can't and I won't admit it, Marlene here is a pro," she said.

Uh-oh. Did she just confirm that she's an o-kay boat driver or did she not? Oh why can't we use our wings! So much for having more fun riding a boat and stuff. I bet we wouldn't have too much fun if somehow we got injured before reaching our destination….

"Woah! Where are we?" I asked, gaping. "We are at my private island! The one I told you about that one time, remember?" Marlene said excitedly. I racked my brain. It does sound familiar but I don't think I was really paying attention or I would've remembered her saying that… She doesn't need to know that. "Yeah, of course I remembered! Lucky you," I think I managed to sound okay.

"I'm sure your parents have way much more money than me. It's just because of their selflessness," she said softly. Good girl doesn't know how to boast. I just nodded, not knowing what to reply. "So, we're the only ones here, right? We don't have to deal with…. Devils?" I asked. The tone I'm using is weird. And unexplainable. Maybe it's just a disgusted tone. Maybe….

"Nah. We're here with the housekeepers and possibly the cook. I think the guys might also come here, but I'm not sure. No devils though," she added. I nodded. I bet Caleb wouldn't have come here even if he was invited. _"I'd rather read books than burn myself under the sun, god bless you Beatrice"_ I'm sure that would be his exact words.

We pulled our bags to an enormous house and got in. It was magnificent! I don't know how else to describe it. The majority of the furniture are made of wood, and it smells like lavender in here. There were 6 rooms in total, but the housekeepers aren't staying there. They have their own home somewhere close.

Instead of picking a room each, we decided to just crash into a room. That way it won't crash the real reason we were here in the first place. And that is to have fun. I swear to god, they wouldn't do anything that won't involve having fun and I'm tired of using the word.

**Four POV**

My jaw dropped. The place was so fucking awesome! I would've thought Zeke meant a scary, run down shack or something but….wow. "Dude! Awesome place!" Eric exclaimed, slapping Zeke hard on the back which made him lost his balance.

Before he could fully trip though, he managed to regain himself. "Technically, it's not my place. It is, but it isn't," he stated. Man, that guy is confusing. "Whatever," Peter pushed past them and into the mansion. There were 4 bedrooms. Also a game room, arcade whatever you call those things.

To sum it all up, it's fucking awesome. I plopped on the couch and turned on the tv. I already unpacked into one of the rooms and the other two were still unpacking. Not Zeke, he didn't really bring much of anything, he has his own things here.

"Wanna go out to the beach later?" he asked, mouth full of chips. "I'm good, I think I might just take a nap for a while," I said, still flipping through the channels. "You're beating the whole reason we come here for. We're here to have fun. Some fucking fun which won't be allowed at school. There is a tv in our room back there so turn it off and go change," he ordered.

I looked at him. Where did THIS come from? I wanted to laugh but it's not always he asks me for something. I sighed and got up. "Fine, I'll be back later," I told him. He grinned. "It fucking worked," I heard him mutter under his breath.

I smirked. Asshole.

**Heee, is this worth it? I mean, it was longer but not the longest I think. It's 1am here. On a school night. Damn, I have so many ideas right now and it wouldn't be right to postpone the next update. Unfortunately, I have to stop here And OMG I seriously didn't expect you guys to love it so much and I'm really thrilled to be writing more because of the lovely reviews you posted. :') Thank you! You don't know how happy I am! Okay, enough talking. Let's go on to the waiting haha I'll try my best to update sooner than last chapter**


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

**Tris POV**

Uriah and the others arrived 5 hours after we did. They flew of course! I remembered hyperventilating during our ride here. Mar said my face was green, of seasick maybe. Chris told her I have this totally weird feeling whenever we go out to the sea.

But I heard her telling Mar that actually it was because of one of my fears. Gee, thank you so much! I can't quite pin on what I'm afraid though. Maybe it's because of drowning, dying or something along that line.

"What's up guys?" Uriah greeted us as he burst through the doors. I looked up. "Nothing, just the ceiling," I grinned. "Ha ha, very funny Tris," he replied, hands at his shoulders and rolling his eyes for effect. Will had a smile on his face.

There were some other friends of them I can't quite put who's who. Wait wait wait. I can't… I think it's just an illusion coz I'm seeing Caleb. I am in a state of shock because my freaking twin brother decided to tag along. "C-Caleb?" I said.

He raised an eyebrow. "To relax, duh. Why else?" he asked, as if it was the most obvious thing. _'Good job in making yourself look stupid Tris'_, I congratulated myself. I just shook my head and went to the kitchen. "I'd like a sandwich please," a guy said.

_Please, please, please let it be a hot guy._ I haven't really scrutinized the others and as I remembered correctly, there were supposed to be others. I turned around and saw that it was Will. "Ha ha. I'm not making one for you. Go ask Christina," I said, a smile playing on my lips.

They are like the most adorable couple, and not yet official. He blushed. "Y-you know?" he stammered. Stupid question. I rolled my eyes. "Of course I know! The way you were practically eating her face the other day was quite obvious, don't you think?" I asked, a smirk forming on my lips.

His cheeks turned purple, not handling all the blushing too well I suppose. I laughed. "Where is she anyways?" he asked, clearing his throat. He was squirming and I could tell he wasn't comfortable at all. I think if he could change the topic, he would.

I shrugged. "Last I checked she was upstairs," I said while making sandwiches for the both of us. Believe me, I'm not heartless. Not entirely…

"Here you go," I passed one to him. "Thanks!" he said, pulling me into a headlock. I scratched at his hands until he let go. He chuckled and got out of the kitchen. I saw him dash up the stairs. Announce you guys official already! As your awesome best friend, I should advise you to just tell the whole world you guys are together, it's not like everyone doesn't notice the chemistry they have between them anyway.

Uriah and Marlene came in shortly after. I was sitting on a stool at the counter, and they walked in holding hands and staring into each other's eyes. I mentally gagged and just watched them like the creep I am.

They didn't even notice I was there. I cleared my throat. "Oh, hi! Didn't see you there," Uriah said. "Of course you didn't," I said flatly. No need to remind me that I'm _that _short, Jesus.

I was fiddling with my hair when they make out near the fridge. Double eww. I slammed my fist on the counter hard but they didn't even react to the sound. I gave up on trying to break them apart and made a run. I don't wanna be caught staring at 2 completely normal angels just making out. Isn't that at least a bit weird?

Walking back into the room Mar, Chris and I crashed in earlier, I saw another couple doing the exact same thing like the one I saw downstairs. Triple ew. I choked on my saliva as I pushed them outside. They didn't mind and I slammed the door shut.

The weather outside is good for a swim, being the scaredy-cat I am, it won't take me too long to convince myself that I'd die just taking a step into the water. I am a total klutz, not lying.

At the same time, I'm rebellious. It wouldn't take a smart person to know which one I'd go for; staying indoors like Caleb would do, or going outside to the sunny beach.

I changed into my swimwear, not exactly too revealing and grabbed a towel from the drawers. Turns out I'm not the only one in swimming attire. "I thought the girls are staying indoors," someone said. I rolled my eyes. "Indoors my ass," I scoffed.

I've noticed there are some hot guys. Believe me when I say I'm not the typical angel slut girls are nowadays. Yes, even angels are like that. We might be flawless but we have issues, just like Earthlings. We're no different, except well, we're flawless and maybe awesome-r because we could fly and stuff.

I realized that there were a lot of people and it hit me that Marlene mentioned once on the ride here that she was throwing a party. At a private beach. Damn, why must she do this to me? I'm socially awkward! As far as I know…. I try to be friendly, but I'm not. Starting a conversation is so not my thing.

As soon as I saw the waves splashing hard against the rocks, my stomach tightened. I turned back and headed back to the house. I am not going to go there, even if my life depended on it.

I jumped half a foot in the air when someone touched my shoulder and turned around. I groaned. Caleb grinned. "Aren't you going to join them?" he asked. "No," I said flatly. He nodded and stood beside me, observing the crowd now gathered near the waters.

"I found a chess set inside. Wanna play a game with me?" he asked. I realized I must have not been spending much time with him since we got to school, so I shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

"Not again!" I groaned. This was the 5th game and I kept losing to a nerd who happens to be my twin brother. He chuckled. "Fancy another game?" he asked as he busied himself putting the pieces to they're place. I would love to, but I know I'd end up with the same result last 2 hours.

"No. You always win, it's no fun," I pouted. He raised an eyebrow, clearly not expecting me to pull a face. He just shook his head and started the first move. "How about we get something to eat?" he asked. "Thought you'd never ask," I gave a sickeningly sweet smile that he could never resist. I think.

**Four POV**

"I am so bored," I commented. Zeke bought beers but I kind of hate the feeling when it goes down my throat. I won't ever admit that to anyone. He chugged down half a bottle of that nasty thing. "What's there to be boring about?" he asked, half drunk. I rolled my eyes.

Peter and Eric were in their own separate rooms, doing who knows what. We had a challenge, among us devils, who would last longer without turning back into a devil. It wasn't much of a challenge, but it still sucks not being able to fly around freely.

Zeke was now onto his third bottle. Should I start to get worried? I contemplated whether I should pour the amount of bottles stashed in the pantry down the drain or just leave him be. Being the friend I was, I leave him be. Don't get all confused, it's better to talk to him when he's drunk than when he's sober. Trust me, I know.

As he went through bottle after bottle, I decided to ask him some questions. "Sooo, do you have anyone in mind?" I asked, he'd never tell me when he's aware of his doings. "Yeshh," he slurred. "Who?" I asked. "You." He laughed manically.

A look of disgust was formed on my face. "What the fuck dude? I meant a girl dumbass," I said, correcting my previous questions. He pulled me closer and whispered in my ear. "Shaaaaunaaa," he said and laughed. I chuckled. His breath stinks of alcohol! Even when he's now currently 5 feet away from me. I shook my head and got up from the couch.

It is still pretty early, around 5 in the evening and I have nothing better to do. Sneaking into Peter's bedroom, I found that he wasn't in it, like I expected him to. I searched for his phone, still curious to why he's stalking after the same angel. Giving up, I shut the door softly behind me.

I heard muffled voices in Eric's room. It seems like they're arguing about something, but I don't know what. To me, it's normal they're bickering but using hushed voices… Seriously?

I glued my ears to the door, trying to make out what all the fuss is about but my timing was bad. The doorknob turned just as I leaned into it and I fell on the floor, head first. I looked up to find Peter staring down at me, an eyebrow raised. I quickly brushed imaginary dirt off of me and moved out of the way. He didn't comment on me being there, strange.

I brushed the thought away. Seriously, what's the worst that could happen when those two are involved in the same plan? They are dopes, that pretty much sums them up.

I sank onto my bed and stared at the ceiling. It was comforting, knowing that somehow, somewhere, there's someone else doing the same exact thing….Not caring about things that are currently happening. Let things be the way it is. Doesn't make much sense, I know. It makes sense to me….

**Tris POV**

I stared at the ceiling. It was soothing. I didn't even care about losing to Caleb earlier. It feels as if all the problem in the world vanished when I stare at the ceiling. Does that make me sound weird? I sure hope it doesn't, because it makes so much sense to me.

I could hear the screams and music from the beach. Last I checked, they were having a surf showdown. Haha, I watched from the bedroom window. Even Caleb joined them, but he was just reading a book under a tree.

It's just me and the enormous house. And I'm only occupying the room, whereas I should probably discover every inch of the house rather than locking myself in the room. I took out my book and began sketching.

I like to design tattoos but mom and dad aren't that all thrilled when I asked for their permission to get one. They looked at me in disbelief and telling me that holy water won't get to the skin when it is covered with tattoos. Being the good daughter I am, I obeyed.

But sometimes, I would just draw with a pen on my skin and put some colours. Not meaning to brag, but it looked good after I was done with it. Sometimes, Christina would ask me to do one for her as well. Whenever I excitedly showed my mom, she would just smile. She doesn't really get mad at me for anything, and I seriously think she has a tattoo as well.

Dad, on the other hand, is as strict as the council members. Maybe because he is one of them. Back to my point, he would give me a disapproving look whenever he got sight of ink peeking out from any parts of my body for example my palm. It's just my palm, he should really loosen up a bit.

Since there was nothing better to do, I snuggled in the bed and closed my eyes tightly. I just realized that I'm tired as hell, no offense to the devils. Slowly, but surely, I went straight into into another dream.

**Heee I updated! Again. Haha, I am currently writing these at 2am and I'm sure it was worth it because you all are reading it :D I have school actually, in another 4 hours. I am seriously having bully problems. I don't understand why anyone would do that? I mean like, I could kick ass and my dad would totally support me but then I'd get suspended. The school is really strict and I won't even think of risking my grades or future or whatever. OMG why am I telling you this? I seriously need to work on not ranting after every update…**


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

**Tris POV**

I got home. Giving out a sigh, I sank onto the bed. "Mom? Dad? I'm home!" I shouted. No reply. "Mom?" I asked again. My hand reached for the doorknob and electric flowed through my hand. I moved back too quickly causing me to fall on the floor. Next to me was a teddy bear. My teddybear, Trixie. "Trixie?" I asked.

This Trixie seems really out of it. She caught me entirely by surprise when she smiled. I gasped. "Didn't think you could escape so easily did you?" she asked devilishly.

I screamed and moved further back. The scene before me changed gradually into a dark room. Eyes were gleaming and teeth flashed. Laughs echoed through the whole room which scares me to death.

My eyes flutter open. Just a really, super bad nightmare. In fact, it was probably the worst so far. Thankfully it was just another horrible nightmare that wasn't going to kill me or repeat itself, hopefully. Every nightmare I had was different, never once did it replay when I was asleep and no one could be more grateful than me.

I remembered that not washing your feet before going to bed sometimes lead to having nightmares, at least that's what I've been told. I climbed out of bed. The alarm clock on the bedside table tells me I might have been sleeping for around 9 hours or so and I can't quite remember but Chris and Mar have yet to make an appearance here. _Please don't let anything happen to them. Please…._

Speak of the devils… Sorry, I mean angels and they shall appear. I let out a silent sigh of relief. "I was about to wake you up," Chris said. I nodded and dragged them back downstairs with me. I need a refill coz I'm super hungry.

**Four POV**

Oh hell I am so fucking tired! I'm in my room, feet dangling over the sides of the bed. Zeke and the others were in their rooms, last I checked. Speaking of which, they are really quiet, not even a squeak!

Hell knows what they're doing. I walked down the hall and into the basement. Zeke passed out already on the bed of the first room, a random girl sleeping next to him. Should've known he would hook up during the 3-days away from school. I snorted and slammed the door.

If they were awoken by the sound, they didn't show any signs of it. They were pretty exhausted after doing who knows what before.

I kind of liked the hose now that I've inspected every inch of it. There's even this super mega huge pantry on the other side of the kitchen. The snacks stored inside could last a decade, even with us pigs in the house.

I have no idea what else to do right now. I noticed the star has faded from my palm. A sigh of relief escaped my lips. Although I do miss the warmth that comes from it occasionally. That is for me to keep and for no one else to find out.

Peter came up behind me. By the looks of it, he must have a hangover from last night or maybe he just recently got drunk. I decided to try something. "Morning Peter," I said casually, leaning against the fridge door.

He shooed me away and took out a bottle of sky juice. "What do you want?" he asked. I looked thoughtful for a moment. His breath had a lingering smell of alcohol and I wouldn't dare mess with him in this pissy mood. I don't have any problem taking him out, it's better not to start a fight with a drunk asshole.

That pretty much sums up my months in school; restraining myself from beating up a drunken ass. Although, most times they weren't drunk, they're just asses.

I decided to ignore his question and retreated into the living room. "What did you hear last night?" Peter asked in a hushed voice. I raised an eyebrow. "Lots and lots of mufflings and mumblings. Also profanities," I tried to sound indifferent.

"Good. I was afraid of you listening him coming…." He didn't even mind spilling things. "Coming out of the closet? I mean is he gay? I'm not against gays, just for the record. Who's he…." I didn't get to finish what I was saying before he looked at me in disbelief. "He's not gay dumbass! I don't have a problem too… It doesn't matter. Why'd you like guys when there's plenty of girls to go around?" he said.

I choked on my saliva. The way he said it made me shudder. Honestly, it's disgusting! I haven't even used the… tongue.. thingy, when people kiss I mean that's just plain gross. Most devils are sloppy and bad kissers.

"You were saying?" I asked, not hiding how annoyed I am. He hesitated. "Not going to tell you," he said. I made no response, it doesn't really matter. He's never ever gonna tell me anything.

"Look! Look!" Zeke shouted in my ear. I winced and faced him. "What?" I ask grumpily. He dangled two set of keys. I widened my eyes. "Is that…?" I can't finish the question. For years, I have been dreaming of doing it and now I finally can.

"Yep. We're having a race!" he yelled excitedly and tossed me a set of keys. I quickly climbed on one of the motorboats. "What now?" I asked, completely clueless to what I'm supposed to do. "Turn the key clockwise," he ordered. I did.

"Press that one there," he pointed to one of the buttons and explained what the others meant. Pretty soon, we were ready for the race. I'm surprised I'm a fast-learner. We had a couple of races, using imaginary finish lines. For once, we played like normal guys would, we didn't cheat, we didn't yell out profanities every second.

I'm glad we didn't. It felt like we also took a break from being devils, which in a way, felt good. The sun sets and it was seriously beautiful. Zeke and I just dipped our feet in the seawater and stared out into the horizon. Whoever says that sunset was ugly sure was the stupidest person or creature to ever exist.

**Happy? Unsatisfied? Tell me! Haha, I'm trying to shorten my ranting and I just wanted to say thank you for advising me about the thing I mentioned last chapter. I honestly felt ashamed right now. And how do you upload another document when it reached max already?**


End file.
